


MY FAMILY

by Storyteller_01



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Insanity, Kidnapping, Murder, Mutant Powers, Swearing, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller_01/pseuds/Storyteller_01
Summary: In this world almost every member of this family has powers this kid has mental problems and most of his family treats him terribly except his uncle max how long will he last
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Doc said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is introduced

hello I am fred for as long as i can remember i had voices in my head. Doc said to write in a journal me and my voices agreed to put who we are when we stop talking and another starts. my family took me to the doctor but my family is not normal I don't mean they are weird but the family has superhuman powers well not all of us. mom had me with a non powered person her power was she can give a person a power for 24 hours though i can't get any since the minimum age to get a power is 21 i am 14. so another voice wants to speak

HELLO I AM SAZÚN PRONOUNCED SAZ-OON OUR MOTHER IS ASHAMED OF US FOR NOT BEING GIFTED IN HER WAY. ABRAHAM FOUND OUT THEY ARE TRYING FOR ANOTHER KID BY DEDUCING THEM THIS SIN UPSETS US. YOU MAY CALL ME SAZ. WE HAVE LIVING GRANDPARENTS OUR MOTHERS MOTHER OR GRANDMA HAS MIND READING HER HUSBAND HAS SUPERHUMAN SENCES THEY HAD MANY KIDS WHO LED TO A PLUMP FAMILY TREE OF SELF ENTITLED POWERED PRICKS. ONLY ONE IS WORTHY OF ANY MERCY A BROTHER OF BODY WISHES TO SPEAK.

Date:May 8th 2000 Name:Abraham I am claimed to be the smartest of the known personalities some may come Dissociative Identity Disorder is what Fredrick suffers the split was due to mental stress from school and the lack of friends, the shame of being excluded from the family for no powers his Mother gave up hope for him to develop powers at age 8 due to Fredrick's aunt teasing her about getting a 'Normie' offspring. The Father of Fredrick is kind but distant he is seen as a lesser being I found in Fredrick's great uncle's phone, he sees his neices situation with her husband as this quote "It's like she is marryin a fockin monkey Barb talks some sence into her she must have found a real fine dick to whore herself into shame." This is predukice I would not be surprised this specimen behaves that way after all he did drop the so called 'N word' when the Delivery man came for his pizza I managed to blackmail him for his daughter has a black boyfriend now I earned myself 20$ once every month he is worried since he has a strained relationship with her. He thought that Fredrick was pretending to get special treatment so he beat Fredrick with a belt when he swore it was Sazún who used his gun to shoot a squirrel and he burned the 20 dollars in front of his face so I exposed this to the police and framed him for child pornography I filmed myself pretending to be naked and crying and put it deep on his computer and I got on the dark web and put videos there a woman was begging for help she promised me money so I tracked her down and helped her when she did not give me money I threatned to expose her to her ex boyfriend who killed her friend when he thought she was cheating on him when she said she was going to call the cops I posted videos from her private account filled with naked pictures of herself and posted it to her Facebook then I caused a car to crash in front of her house when she called me crazy I flew a drone in the windshield of the car 3 humans died the youngest 39 Sazún loved this he is a psychopath I am a sociopath no one messes with me. Sorry for going on a tangent but the woman gave me 200$ and I said that was not enough she hung herself pity I could have had so much more fun. Well experiment failed but I am not sad their is so much more. Don't tell Fredrick or I will be mad I cut him a deal he gets to share my money and I would be his friend but he does not know exactly everything I do. He does not read our messages he thinks it is invading privacy. Goodbye


	2. A bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 bullies plus one man with 3 personalities equals?

hey journal I got a black eye and a couple wounds mom was worried and gave dad the power to heal it but she could not do it fully since it would look too suspicious. Sunzún really hurt one of them like twice as bad as me but 3 on one is not fair. The principal sent me to suspension and the other kid thinks I am crazy one kid even told me to beat up this gay kid and I told him what he wants to do and then one day later I saw the gay kid twice his size kick his ass and put him in the dumpster while he cried I got him out and he was cut and had garbage juice in it I don't know what to think Abraham wants to talk.

Date May 10th 2000 I wanted to say the kid had infection his cut is most likely going to be infected I did not tell fred and the gay kid I talked to him about it and he thought I was pranking him so I pulled out my phone and searched his porn history he punched me and I let sunzún beat him almost to death.

THE BRAT DESERVES IT SOME OF HIS FRIENDS GOT 'REVENGE' BUT I GOT TO KICK ASS TWICE SO I AM OKAY WITH IT. I DID NOT FEEL ANY PAIN NOR HAVE I EVER. IT WORKS WELL IN A FIGHT OR TO JUST TERRIFY SMALL SCARED CHILDREN. OUR MOTHER AND FATHER LOOKED AT ME LIKE A MONSTER BUT IT WAS THEIR FAULT I EXIST ANYWAY.


	3. Uncle max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They left us

My parents dropped me off at uncle Max's house that was a week ago. I met his girlfriend I told her I don't like my aunt she said 'she is a adult you have to respect her uncle max baby's you and you need to grow up kid.' I don't like her she says to act adult but be a kid it is nuts

THAT BITCH LEFT US SHE IS NO LONGER MY MOTHER NOW SHE IS A SPAWN POINT AND THE NEW WOMAN OF THE HOUSE WE SHOULD SLAP HER UNTIL SHE GETS THE PICTURE THEN LET UNCLE MAX FUCK HER TILL SHE HAS NO MORE BITCH LEFT. DAD THE SPINELESS WRETCH HE DID NOTHING DIDNT HE I WILL KILL HIM!

Dear journal I do not wish to post for a while I appreciate if you accept that I Abraham need to deal with emotions I am not use too with former main female Matriarch and former main male Patriarch see you soon.


	4. Fred gets weaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title

I feel like I struggle to do everything even talking or thinking is hard I feel tired and 

HE IS ASLEEP THE SPOT IN THE DRIVER SEAT IS UP FOR GRABS AND WE FEEL SOMETHING DEEPER INSIDE

yes it is unknown but Sazún and I are sure something is changing and fred does not notice it

S O O N .


	5. Fred falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello where am I? I-im scared please please get me out I want out please. It's so dark and I don't wanna go back to sleep I want to wake up please get help...

THE FIRST TO FALL MY BROTHER WHO SHALL IT BE?

My brother I have decided that we stage a murder of our aunt filled with bigotry we must kill her in a way another member of our king takes the blame

WHY NOT RIP AND TEAR? THEY BLEED THEY CAN BRUISE THEY CAN DIE

My good friend all it would take is a flick of the wrist and the game is over, and too much violence may reawake Fred and then our chance is wasted let me plan and you carry out the murder.

THAT IS A GOOD PLAN BUT DO NOT TAKE TOO LONG FOR MY BLOODTHIRST GROWS EVERY MOMENT NOT COMMITING VIOLENCE

Patience is needed if you want to get more then one body in the ground if we are lucky. But I don't need luck the kin are arrogant thinking themselves as gods we are ants but we are the same our blood red our mortality shared. Evolution simply gave them a gift no more no less they are but glorified monkeys that began to walk upright like humans but they have a mutation unlike most. This is what will be their downfall but we may agree that max will live.

HE IS THE ONE MAN THAT I CARE ABOUT FATHER AND MOTHER ABANDONED US LET THEM FEEL A PAIN SO HORRIBLE HELL WILL SEEM TAME!

I will lead for now we share agreed brother?

AGREED!

I N T E R E S T I N G .


End file.
